Sabretooth
Sabretooth is a supervillain and frequent antagonist of Wolverine. He is playable with the Xbox 360 Villains DLC or Gold Edition of the game as well as the remastered edition. Character History Victor Creed was born in Alberta, Canada on August,24th 1825. When Victor's mutation first manifested, he accidentally killed his brother over a piece of pie. His father confined him to a cellar and would systemically pull out Victor's "devil teeth" in an attempt to purge the boy of his "demons". Victor was chained like an animal in the family cellar for years until one day he chewed off his own hand in order to break free, subsequently murdering his father.9 Although he would later claim to have killed his mother as well, he actually spared her and made sure she lived a comfortable life, until she was diagnosed with cancer and confined to a hospital, where she was killed by a member of the Red Right Hand Freed from his parents, Victor was unleashed upon society. At age thirteen, he reportedly rampaged across three Canadian provinces and killed at least three police officers. According to Creed, he remained in Canada and, at about fifteen, worked for the railroad, laying down rail from Calgary up to the Yukon. Among the workers on the line was a belligerent older man who delighted in picking on the teenage Creed. Though the man "had a hundred pounds on him", Creed gutted him from crotch to Adam's apple with his claws Creed is recruited into a top-secret CIA covert ops unit known as Team X, with allies John Wraith (Kestrel), Logan (Wolverine), Silver Fox (whose death was a hoax), and David North (Maverick). On one mission, the psychopathic Sabretooth kills a crucial scientist during a battle against Russian super-soldier Omega Red, causing Team X to break up. During this period he fathers a son, Graydon Creed, with the mutant shapeshifter Mystique, who is undercover in the guise of a spy named Leni Zauber. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats = Altered Strike Hero : Body: 23 : Focus: 14 : Strike: 39 : Normal Strike Hero (22 - 14 - 39) Powers * Sabretooth Slash (Melee) : Sabretooth tears up his opponents with his claws * Pounce (Special) : Sabretooth lunges forward knocking the opponent to the ground and pummeling him * Talon Concussion (Radial) : Sabretooth spins around slashing nearby enemies with his claws multiple times * Disembowel (Melee) : Sabretooth punches and kicks enemies in front and behind him * Talon Frenzy (Special) : Charging talon attack which knocks opponents out of the way and causes them to take damage over time from the slash attack * Berserker Rage (Boost) : Sabretooth boosts his own defense and movement speed * Roar (Debuff) : Sabretooth lets out a furious roar which frightens nearby enemies and decreases their defense * Savage Rampage (Xtreme) : Sabretooth goes into a blind rage attacking every enemy nearby doing heavy damage Costumes * Modern : Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance : Max Energy - Increases maximum energy * Original : Dodge - Increases chance to dodge melee attacks : Claw damage - Increases damage done with claws * Age of Apocalypse : Claw damage - Increases damage done with claws : XP - Increases XP earned * Ultimate : Skill Boost - Adds a chance to temporarily increase the skill level of all powers by one : Melee Damage - Increases melee damage Teams * Agile Warriors * Bad to the Bone * Rogues Gallery * Shaba Ultimates * X-Men Conversations * Arcade * Gladiator (Xbox 360 Achievement) * Deathbird Trivia *Sabretooth's Xtreme attack, Savage Rampage, is the same Xtreme attack that Wolverine used in the first X-Men Legends. Category:Gold Edition Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Strike heroes Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Villains Category:Weapon X Category:Acolytes Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:X-Men Villains Category:DLC Category:Exclusive characters